Adore
by Sve Ann
Summary: Hitam. Setidaknya warna kain itu tidak mencolok matanya.


Kedua netra berwarna amber menatap jengah pada sekumpulan manusia yang berkerumun ditengah aula. Bisikan hingar bingar dari para wanita bergincu tebal yang mengibaskan berbagai kipas lipat ia hiraukan. Entah mengapa pemandangan gaun malam yang berwarna cerah jadi terasa begitu mencolok matanya.

Kalau saja malam ini ia bukanlah seorang tuan rumah, tanpa banyak pikir ia pasti menolak tawaran untuk sebuah pesta.

.

.

 **Semua chara yang ada di Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya pinjam beberapa chara untuk fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warning : OOC, alur dan plot ga jelas. Deskripsi yang kurang dikenankan (mungkin)?, bahasa amburadul, dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

.

.

Bosan tetapi harus tetap tinggal. Maka dengan segala rasa tidak rela ia menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada sulur besi pagar dilantai dua. Berharap agar malam ini cepat selesai dan ia dapat kembali meringkuk diatas ranjangnya yang hangat.

Tetapi sayang, ia harus berakhir dengan tangan menopang dagu diatas pagar besi.

Semua tamu undangan yang menghadiri pesta tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak ada.

Kecuali pada sosok manusia yang baru saja memasuki mulut ruangan tertutup yang telah diukir sedemikian rupa.

Netra ambernya menilik penuh selidik. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki di dominasi oleh warna hitam.

Hitam. Setidaknya warna kain itu tidak mencolok matanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya warna kain yang tengah dikenakan si tamu, bahkan helai rambutnya yang berbelah pun berwarna hitam.

Sedikit senyum simpul terhias diwajahnya yang manis. Merasa puas karena setidaknya malam ini ia menemukan sesosok manusia yang terlihat sederhana ditengah hiruk pikuk tubrukan warna. Kulit yang kuning langsat dipadukan dengan balutan kain hitam yang cemerlang. Begitu mewah dan sedap dipandang.

Dari lantai dua ia mampu menyakiskan dengan jelas. Bagaimana sopannya si tamu yang baru tiba itu berjalan. Tersenyum sumringah pada beberapa orang yang mungkin dikenalnya. Sesekali salah satu tangannya mengibaskan helaian hitam yang jatuh menutupi dahi bagian kanan.

Semakin dipandang, senyum semakin terkembang. Sihir macam apa yang menghantuinya malam ini sampai begitu tertarik pada salah satu tamu di tengah pesta yang membosankan? Entahlah. Yang jelas kedua kaki jenjangnya kini berjalan lebih cepat menuruni tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah. Ia hanya ingin menyaksikan dengan jelas betapa rupawannya sosok itu.

Maka ia memperpendek jarak. Berusaha terlihat natural dengan berjalan mendekat.

Jujur saja, ia tidak memiliki niat untuk terlibat dalam perbincangan ala pemuda-pemuda. Ia hanya ingin mencuri dengar bagaimana kesan si tamu dengan suguhan yang diberikan oleh keluarganya dalam pesta yang awalnya dianggap sebagai pemorak-porandaan hidupnya.

Ia memilih untuk berdiri dibelakang si tamu hitam. Agar tidak dicurigai, ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung tamu-tamu yang lain. Setidaknya dengan jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh, ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan si tamu yang menarik perhatiannya. Walau hanya sayup-sayup yang dapat ditangkap. Salahkanlah iring-iringan musik yang memenuhi pesta bodoh itu.

Dari balik helai kuning pasirnya yang melebihi telinga, kedua netra ambernya dapat menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana rupa si tamu. Garis mata yang sedikit panjang khas oriental, rambut hitamnya yang dibelah kanan, dan kulit kuning langsatnya yang terlihat bersinar dalam balutan kain hitam.

Si tamu kembali mengibaskan helaian hitamnya searah tatanan rambut. Si tuan rumah memperhatikan lebih seksama.

"Jadi, dimana tuan puteri yang kita bicarakan saat ini berada? Kudengar ia memiliki wajah yang manis dengan sifat yang apa adanya. Ia pasti gadis yang menyenangkan."

Merasa dibicarakan, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatian. Si tuan rumah dengan acak mengambil segelas minuman berwarna yang ditawarkan oleh salah seorang pelayan. Dihabiskan dalam satu kali teguk. Untuk kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah menjauh bila perlu kembali saja ke kamar tidurnya.

Ia ingin tertawa dan merutuki betapa dangkalnya pemikiran si tamu hitam yang sedikit menarik minatnya diawal kehadiran.

Oh, ayolah. Ini bukan cerita dongeng tentang seorang pangeran yang memilih seorang tuan puteri sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Masa berlalu dengan cepat, dunia sudah berubah!

"Dan sejak kapan keluarga Miyaji memiliki keturunan seorang putri? Dasar kepala granit! Setidaknya aku lebih bersyukur kalau Yuuya berganti gender."

– _karena jika memang begitu, maka bukan aku yang dilibatkan dalam ajang pencarian jodoh ini. Sial!_

Gerutuan itu tidak akan berakhir sebelum suara sang tuan besar pemilik rumah berkumandang.

Ah, sepertinya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewa dari salah satu tamu yang sedikit banyaknya telah menarik minatnya dalam pesta ini.

Atau mungkin tidak?

Entahlah. Ia hanya mampu menunggu jalannya waktu untuk memberikan jawaban. Sedikit berharap tidak apa 'kan?

Fin.

Intinya, saya gagal paham dengan tulisan saya ini. Tapi ide aneh ini terlintas begitu aja dikepala waktu denger-denger lagu. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau membuat mata kalian sakit karena tulisan ini /melipir/

Salam,

Sve


End file.
